With the rapid development of display technology, a variety of new-age products and materials have emerged. In these products, transparent displays and related technology have received much attention in recent years due to advantages such as transparency and product interoperability. Among them, a metal oxide semiconductor material can be applied to manufacture transparent thin film transistors. Compared with the thin film transistors manufactured by amorphous silicon, the transparent thin film transistors manufactured by the metal oxide semiconductor material can provide smaller thin film transistor sizes, higher aperture ratios, superior refinement, improved resolution, and higher carrier mobility (for example, electron mobility). Moreover, simple external circuits may be integrated into the display such that the electronic devices may be lighter and thinner and save more power.
However, currently developed transparent metal oxide semiconductor materials are basically n-type, and conventional p-type metal oxide semiconductor material has a more unstable property and a lower reproducibility. Therefore, a novel p-type metal oxide semiconductor material for being collocated with the conventional n-type metal oxide semiconductor materials is called for.